


The Right Color

by katlkoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First day at Hogwarts, Hogwarts First Year, Metamorphmagus, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8395846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katlkoon/pseuds/katlkoon
Summary: Teddy wants to get his hair just right for his first day at Hogwarts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever! I actually wrote it over a year ago in a fit of Teddy-fueled-passion, but I've decided to try writing more. Might as well start with something small!

Teddy frowned at the mirror.

“No, that’s not right either.”

Screwing his eyes shut tight, he concentrated on his hair once again.

“Hey kiddo, what are you still doing up here, it’s time to go!”

Teddy opened his eyes and studied his reflection as he answered his godfather.

“I know, I know, my hair isn’t working right though!” He resisted the urge to growl with frustration, but it was a close thing.  Teddy squeezed his eyes shut again, determined to find the perfect color for today.  Ever since he had gotten his trunk and cat downstairs, he had been up in the bathroom.  He had barely even shouted a quick hello to his godfather in the entryway before dashing upstairs again.  He had been obsessing over this detail for weeks now and even the morning of his big day, he just couldn’t seem to get the right color.

Teddy chanced a glance at the mirror again.

“You know what?  That is the exact shade of purple your mum was wearing when I first met her.  Looks good on you, too.  And there’s not house associated with it, that’s what you wanted right?”

Teddy grinned at Harry.  

“Perfect.  I think I’m ready, let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
